Love?
by wintercoldness
Summary: A high school. Two enemies. One guy. The result? Love. (AU)(SD)


Hey everyone. Just a small fanfic I hope to finish quickly (AU). Hope you like it. It's quite different from my other Sailor Moon fic (which is finished by the way) but just read and see…

Disclaimer: Normal.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"…And I hope everyone is safe and happy, back from their holidays, but now it's time to go back to school and switch those brains on again!" the deliriously happy voice all but chirped its false syrupy voice.

Darien groaned, school was back.

Ms Florence glanced coolly at her new students, her blonde hair fastened back to reveal a smooth, elegant face.

Her cold eyes glared. "I hope everyone hasn't exactly forgotten all the concepts of algebra. Because we'll be repeating this topic due to the abysmal marks received last term, now…You! Darien Shields! Stand up this instant!"

The boy jerked to life, having fallen asleep already. His raven hair fell loosely over his eyes, making him look sexily rumpled. But now, his eyes, clearly full of annoyance glowered at the teacher. "What?"

"I've had enough of your ridicule. Detention! Starting from this term, you will actually pay attention! _Do you understand?_"

"Huh?" His cobalt eyes glazed over, bored of her ramblings.

Inside, the once composed teacher seethed. She saw potential and recognized it. But she would not let his talent go to waste. "You'll be sitting there for this year now. No arguments. Move!" she barked to him, pointing to the direct front of the room.

His figure slouched, Darien swaggered down and threw his books down with a BANG.

Meanwhile, Serena Elspeth was hunched, already starting the homework Miss Florence was planning to set. Her messily tied braid hung loose behind her back. She obviously didn't care about her looks. Her eyes, a brilliant blue, wasn't looking anywhere but her textbook.

Beside her, Amy nudged to get her attention but she ignored it, going back to the complicated problems of algebra. BANG!

She started, and glanced around, and settled her cerulean eyes on the person beside her. He too, turned at the same time, and their gazes met, challenge echoing.

"Back to work! We'll be revising on pro-numerals, books out! Start on Chapter 8, I'll just be gone for a second." The teacher sent a death glare to the students and strode out the door.

The volume instantly notched as the door closed. Amy sighed and whispered to Serena, "My, isn't he hot?"

"Hmmm? Who?"

"God, Serena, Darien!" Amy murmured dreamily.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Look at the nerd, doesn't she have a life besides numbers?" a cruel, high-pitched voice rang out.

The room's chatter diminished slowly.

Serena's shoulders stiffened and stopped writing.

"Tsk, tsk, you'd _marry_ your textbook if you could, eh little Elf?" callous laugher rang out.

If not for the sneer on her face, Mina Lidt would have been remarkably pretty. Her golden hair fell to her waist, and her creamy complexion demanded attention, as with her red-blood mouth and fiery eyes. She was the cheerleader captain and demanded respect, and insults to her were given the harshest punishments.

_Flashback (Last Sunday)_

_"Isn't this so pretty?" Mina gushed, holding up a silvery satin dress, "It'll be perfect for the prom!"_

_"Uh…but Mina, that's months away!" laughed the pretty brunette._

_"Oh, but this is perfect – !"_

"_And since you look like a pig, the dress will like second skin to you," cut in a sarcastic voice. _

_Mina whirled around, anger on the tip of her tongue. "What do you want Elf?"_

_Serena's face flashed a look of uncertainty, as she mentally cursed herself. She had spoken on impulse, the years of bottled hate had leaked over a little after hearing Mina's smug voice._

"_Look, I've got a message from your mother, she wants you back by 9 tonight. Assassins, kidnappers, you know how it is," Serena smirked a little._

_Mina was horrified and embarrassed that her overprotective mother would send a message like that to her in front of her friends, and worst of all, Serena just had to be the deliverer. What had her mother called her? _"Such a darling little girl. We couldn't have asked for better neighbors."

"_Whatever," cheeks aflame, Mina strode briskly out the door, dress forgotten, missing the wistful look Serena shot her._

_End of Flashback_

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I wanna get back to work," _Dammit! That makes me sound more a geek. _Serena cursed herself.

"Like I said, a geek will always be a geek. I thought you learnt from your 'little incident' when we were at camp." There was scattered laughter, the people remembering the 'little incident'.

Now, Serena blushed furiously, remembering how her clothes had 'mysteriously' disappeared from the lake, after the dare Mina had set for her.

Slowly, Serena stood up. And faced her, fists clenched.

"You wanna punch me?" A sadistic smirk on Mina's face.

"Yeah." With that, Serena strode towards her with fists ready. She stopped midway, as if reconsidering.

Silence.

And in strode the teacher. She froze, and trembled with rage as she saw Serena and Mina standing in the middle of the classroom.

"Detention! Both of you! Saturday morning, 8 sharp."

With that, the class sank in silence again.

* * *

AN: How was it? Good? Mediocre? So-so?

Should I keep going?

Comments appreciated!


End file.
